The Vision and Scarlet Witch Movie
by FanFicWriter659
Summary: Following the events of Civil War, the Scarlet Witch is having a mental breakdown, and Vision is trying his best to help her. His efforts are interrupted however by a time traveling soldier looking to get revenge on the Scarlet Witch. As a result, Scarlet Witch will be forced to make sacrifices she has never made before.
1. Chapter 1: The Rise of Kang

The movie begins with Scarlet Witch and Vision fighting the Wrecking Crew, a group of super powered individuals. Scarlet Witch and Vision are winning of course, but Vision notices something off with the way Scarlet Witch is fighting. Her powers are out of control and she is not giving it her full 100 percent, so as a result, Vision often finds himself protecting her from attacks. After the fight, with the Wrecking Crew defeated, Vision talks to the Scarlet Witch and ask her if everything is okay to which Scarlet Witch ask why he is asking this and Vision tells her that he has noticed that her fighting style was off and that she wasn't giving it her full 100 percent. Scarlet Witch denies this, but eventually decides to tell Vision the truth which is that she feels that all of the events that have taken place is because of her as if she hadn't used her powers to move the explosion into a building and kill several Wakandans, the government wouldn't have created the Sovia Accords and the Civil War would have never happened. She then goes on to say that she feels as if her powers are a curse, but Vision tells her this is not true and tries to give her some encouragement, telling her that it's not her fault. The movie then transitions to the future where a blue alien is in a spaceship and is talking about how it's all 'her' fault that the Earth was destroyed. This her is revealed to be Scarlet Witch and the blue alien flashbacks to when Scarlet Witch was using the mind gem to enhance her powers and then used this power to destroy the Earth. While this was happening, the blue alien was having dinner with his human wife until Scarlet Witch destroyed the Earth, and the blue alien barely managed to make it out alive, leaving behind his wife to die. After the flashback sequence, the blue alien walks over to a high tech chair which upon sitting on it ask questions to the blue alien. The blue alien reveals that he is a Kree alien and his name was Kang, but in the Kree military he was known as Kang the Conquer. After answering all of the questions correctly, the chair welcomes him before asking him where he would like to go to which Kang replies 'September 15th, 2016. Kang's ship, along with a few other ones, are covered with purple energy before disappearing.


	2. Chapter 2: Captured

In an apartment building, Scarlet Witch and Vision are both talking to each other over dinner. Vision tries to engage in conversation with the Scarlet Witch, but she is not responding. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine." "This is a false statement." "What are you talking about?" "By my calculations, you are 50 percent guilty by what happened with the Wakandans, 45 percent regretful that you didn't join Captain America's Secret Avengers, and 5 percent depressed that your crush unfollowed you on snapchat." "What was that last one?" "Nothing. The point is that you are troubled and you need help. I can contact some help, maybe -" "No, that's the last thing I need." "Wanda, I can help you-" Vision is interrupted by an anchor on the news. "- There has been an attack on Manhattan by an unidentified threat. Buildings are collapsing, civilians are hurting, and the Avengers are nowhere to be seen." Then the the news channel then switches over to footage of a red and iron robot yelling "Where is Wanda?!" Meanwhile, this footage is being watched by Tony Stark and Thunderbolt Ross. "Why aren't we out there helping?" "Because Wanda is a criminal, a vigilante, so if he wants her, I say we let him have her." Meanwhile, at Manhattan, the robot continues to yell for Wanda until the robot is picked up and launched into a nearby car. "Here I am." Just as the robot leaps in the air, the Scarlet Witch holds it up there before Vision punches the robot, breaking it. More robots come towards Scarlet Witch and Vision. A fight begins, with Vision and Scarlet Witch having near perfect teamwork until Scarlet Witch messes up and gets herself hurt in the form of being blasted by a robot. The Vision gets angry about this and pummels on the robot, before being blasted a few times himself and eventually falling to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3: Spaceship

The Vision wakes up in a spaceship, trapped in a floating cage with blue laser bars. The Vision attempts to break out and phase through the energy bars, but is electrocuted on contact. The Vision falls to his knees. "Wanda!" he cries. He hears no reply. "Wanda! Where are you?! Answer me!" He hears no reply. Mad with anger, the Vision's eyes glow yellow and suddenly the Vision hears screaming in his head. "Where's that coming from?" The Vision hears the screaming again and realizes that it is coming from a another spaceship. The Vision is confused by how he is doing this, but eventually realizes that he is using telepathy. The Vision thinks to himself that if he can use this power to locate the Scarlet Witch, he can also use it to communicate with her and that he does. On the other spaceship, the Scarlet Witch is being tortured by Kang, and the Scarlet Witch is scared, but is then calmed by the Vision's encouraging words. "Everything will be okay Wanda so stay strong. Help is on the way." Scarlet Witch smiles. Back on Vision's ship, Vision uses his mind gem to blast the ceiling of the cage so he can fly out of it. The Vision is attacked by robots, but the Vision beats down on all of them. When the Vision arrives at the front of the ship, the Vision punches the two robots controlling the ship, but seeing that the ship can only be controlled by the robots, the Vision uses the mind gem to possess one of the robots. Once inside the robot, the Vision flies the ship over to the spaceship carrying the Scarlet Witch. The Vision crashes his ship into the side of the spaceship carrying Scarlet Witch. The Vision then steps out and fights his way through legions of robots to get to Scarlet Witch. The story then transitions to the Scarlet Witch being tortured by Kang. "You witch, you are the cause of my pain!" Kang then presses a button on his wrist which causes Scarlet Witch to be electrocuted. Then all of a sudden, the Vision burst through the wall and blasts Kang with an energy blast coming from his forehead. As a result, Kang is sent flying into the wall. Vision then uses his powers to free Scarlet Witch and the two get in their fighting stance, preparing to attack Kang. the Kang that was torturing the Scarlet Witch is revealed to be a robot. "Self destruct sequence initiated." The entire ship then explodes, seemingly killing Vision and Scarlet Witch. Elsewhere, the real Kang is observing this in a different spaceship. "It is done" says Kang. He then presses a button, causing his ships to engulf in purple energy before disappearing.


End file.
